


The One

by gingiku



Series: 昨天晚上我梦见你 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingiku/pseuds/gingiku
Summary: Dreams about Nesta/Totti





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true, don't make money

X年后，退役了的T被请去意甲奥斯卡致辞嘉宾，这时候台上站着两排嘉宾，都是曾经的传奇球星，等着要上前致辞。  
其中N站在右手边第一个，依然留着短发，发际线如旧（………………），但是魅力依旧，尤其是那双眼睛，深邃迷人，永远黑得发亮。  
T被N炽热的目光盯得不自在，念稿的时候磕巴了两句，下意识地抬起头，台下无数年轻的面孔望着他，而N依然在右边深深地看着他，对他颔首鼓励。他低下头看稿，突然找不到下一句应该说什么，停了几秒。这时N带头为他鼓掌，低声对他说不要紧。  
主持人也赶紧救场。“感谢永远的罗马王子，让我们为他鼓掌！”台下响起掌声。  
T终于在鼓掌间隙找到了那句话，然后低着头快速念完，可是余光总能看到N那双漆黑的大眼睛，N年纪大了后眼窝更深邃，眼睛却依然明亮，好像可以把人吸进去一般。  
T收起稿子准备下台，下一个发言的N已经站上来，他慌忙间对N点了下头，对方却张开双臂，轻轻抱住了他。  
T惊得背脊一僵，冷汗几乎立刻就流下来。  
可是台下的摄影师也好、媒体记者也好、球员也好观众也好，都如同稀松平常的事一样看着这一幕。  
主持人在旁边说：“他们是罗马城两个最伟大的球星！”  
这是N和T在公开场合第一次拥抱，要是放在20年前，也许整个罗马城都要震一震，可是他们的时代已经过去了，已经没有人会为罗马王子和拉齐奥旗帜的拥抱而惊呼了。他们在退役后也没有经常通过媒体向对方喊话。人们早已经忘了这两个人曾经的针锋相对剑拔弩张。

T此时却没有被时代所遗忘的失落，反而一阵轻松。好像卸下了背负许久的角色。  
他也伸出手臂搂住对方的背，紧紧地回抱了他。  
终于成为了一个完整的拥抱。  
虽然持续了不超过1秒。

N若无其事地上台致辞，T沉默地走下台，在N刚才所站的位置看着台上的人。  
N依然像20年前一样优雅稳重、风度翩翩，但比20年多更加沉着、更加洒脱。N念到一半突然朝他不着痕迹地眨了下眼，T看着他，也不由自主地笑起来。

他们下台后坦然自若地与其他传奇球星一起在镜头前合影微笑，既不亲密也不生疏，好像两个久别的故人。  
颁奖典礼中途N悄悄拉住T的手，两人偷偷溜到礼堂后门吹风。  
N邀请T结束后一起去喝酒。  
“我们有多久没见了？”  
“没有很久吧。”  
T的印象里，好像他们认识还是在昨天。  
“1年零3个月了，Fran。”  
“但我们认识了40年了。这点时间算什么呢。”  
“…………也对。”N低下头，指尖碰到他的脖子，T愣了愣，N的手指往下移，抚过他第一颗纽扣，T屏住呼吸，N笑着开始认真整理他松开的领带。  
那神情举止，仍然像20岁的花花公子，T过了好一会儿才意识到自己被调戏了。  
脸几乎立刻就热了。  
“你这个人虽然还是不爱用脑子，最近却经常冒出一些挺有道理的话。”  
“你才不爱用脑子！”T笑着拍开他的手。  
N抬头望向天上月光，也快意地笑起来。  
“你还是没变，这里也没怎么变。”那眼神好像十几岁的小伙，单纯又天真。  
但眼角的皱纹提醒T，这已经是年近50岁的他。  
T沉默了一会，突然开口，“不知道为什么，我看自己没什么感觉，看着你的时候我就觉得…………”他伸手摸了一下他眼角，“我好像真的老了。”  
“啧，你自己老就好了，我可不老。”  
N佯装生气地转过头，横着眉对他。  
T摇头大笑，眼角露出同样的皱纹。他伸手抱了抱N。  
“好了，你不老。”  
因为你这家伙就是我的青春啊。  
N侧过脸，很轻很轻地吻了一下他的眼角。

颁奖典礼后半程，T和N分别作为颁奖嘉宾给最佳新人和最佳后卫。  
年轻的球员接过他手里的奖杯，激动得不能自己，语无伦次地说T是自己从小的偶像。  
“您当年获得最佳新人的时候在想什么？”  
T仔细回想了一下，“我终于不用被那个家伙耻笑了。”  
他指着台下的N说，“他比我早拿一年。而且他还是个后卫呢。我快气疯了。”  
“两位先生曾经是罗马德比的队长，当年一定相互较着劲吧。”  
N在底下捂着嘴看着他，眼底是温柔的笑意。  
T和他对视。  
他回想这些年，他和他比着长高，比着赢球，比着当队长，比着得奖，比着球队排名，比着入选国家队，比着退出国家队，比着投资开店，甚至生孩子都要比。  
哪怕没有新闻漫天，没有满场呐喊，没有旗帜飞扬，没有烟花满地，哪怕什么都没有。  
没有人再关心，甚至没有人再知道，这永远是他和他之间的默契。  
有那些也好没有也好，从来也只有他和他。  
只有他和他。

过了一会N上台颁奖，果然回敬了他。  
“这可是意甲奥斯卡得奖最多的T先生一辈子也拿不到的奖项，你可要拿好。”  
主持人调侃道，“到现在还不忘和T先生互相竞争吗？”  
N望向台下的T，全场俱寂。T再次感受到那种深邃灼热的目光，旁若无人地凝视他，不管过去多久，都能让他心跳加快。  
“对，我想会是一辈子吧。”  
N如同在婚礼上告白一样，庄重而深情地说。

END


End file.
